Nightmare
by ImpulsiveWriter321
Summary: "No!" I screamed. Logan looked at me with fearful eyes. He wouldn't touch my family. My least clear thought was, "Forgive me, Magnus..." I could feel him consume my entire being and I only heard one last thing before the darkness overtook me. 'You can't win.' Set after COLS, and there is a better summary in the chapter. Malec, Sizzy, Clace, Joria, and more! "T" but could be "M".


**So, I finished reading City of Lost Souls a while ago...and bawled. Like a baby. If you have not read COLS, DO NOT READ THIS UNTIL YOU DO! HUGE SPOILERS!**

** Anyway, with that out of the way, I am NOT happy with how that book ended. I know there's still one more, and they BETTER get back together otherwise I am sending a much worded email to Cassandra Clare. I love her and her writing, but she cannot keep apart the couple we all love.**

** I don't know what got me thinking about this, but I just couldn't get it out of my head. Camille is still alive and Alec doesn't go all the way into the subway station. This story picks up right after Magnus leaves Alec standing there.**

** And I do not know who Magnus's father is. I assume we will find out in the last book, but I do make a random demon be Magnus's father in this story. If it happens I am correct, that would be awesome. But I probably won't be. XD So, I hope you enjoy the inner depths of my crazy mind as I wind this story together. **

** Also, if any of you are wondering about my other stories, they are all on hold as I create new chapters for them. I already have three new chapters for my Avengers one, but I won't be posting until I finish a few more so that I can make up for how long I've waited...don't hate me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot of the Mortal Instruments Series...but if I did...there would be so much more lemons. So much more...and Magnus and Alec scenes. Because they're just so adorable. Only the characters and plot line that you do not recognize are mine. Thanks!**

**Alec's POV**

I stood frozen to the ground as the cold, heartless wind whipped my face. I couldn't believe it. He just...left. I felt the silent tears stream down my face and I could still feel the heat radiating off my lips. I wrapped my arms around my chest, telling myself I was trying to keep warm. When in reality, I was trying to hold myself together. I felt like I could break into a million pieces.

I don't know how long I stood there. The witch light flickered in my hand, about to go out. I let it snuff out and I released my chest from my breathtaking embrace. Tears still slid down my face, but I knew that I should get back to the Institute. Or...

I turned to look at the subway station down the street. I could so easily do it. She would never see it coming. I slid a seraph blade from my belt and clutched the hilt. She would never...see...it...coming.

"Are you...are you a shadowhunter?" My eyes widened as I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned, raising the blade. What I saw...wasn't what I expected. Two boys stood in front of me, one behind the other. One, who looked much older than the other, stood behind the younger one...holding a knife to his throat. He also had a large brown book in his other hand. Both boys were shaking uncontrollably. The younger one kept blinking and shaking his head, like he was trying to clear it.

"Please...I...he's my brother. I don't...I don't want to kill him," The elder one cried.

"What?" I asked. "Why would you kill him?" I stepped forward slightly, not wanting the scare him into doing something stupid. All thoughts of Magnus and Camille were wiped from my mind.

"The...the demon...Lu...Lu..."

"Lucifer. It's Lucifer." The younger boy spat. "I keep hearing his name in my head."

"He came to us out of nowhere and attacked him. He's trying to take him over." Tears now streamed freely down the brother's face. "Please...can't you do anything?"

I took in the agitated state of the younger brother, the pleading gaze of the elder, and my own broken heart. There was something I could do, but...I probably wouldn't live through it. Was it worth it?

"Why did Lucifer come to you?" I demanded.

"He said he needed a host so that he could take over the world and destroy the shadowhunters and downworlders. He wants demons to control the earth." The elder explained.

If Lucifer really did get a host...no matter how old the host was there would be no stopping him. But, if I could get him somewhere else? I glanced back to where Magnus had just left. He said himself that he wanted no more to do with me. Jace and Clary were in their own perfect world. Isabelle and Simon were just starting to have a relationship. Maia and Jordan were together again and happy. Luke and Jocelyn were now happily married. Everyone was happy and safe. If Lucifer got loose...they wouldn't be. Ever again. And since the love of my life just walked out...I had nothing else to lose.

I grabbed my stele from my belt while sliding the belt off me. I threw it toward the older brother. "Look in that book you have. There should be a transfer spell somewhere." He started frantically flipping through while keeping a good hold on his brother. I had never drawn this rune before, but I had learned it. So I carefully drew a permanent binding rune on my chest, satisfied when it started to glow. Throwing my stele toward the brothers, I took a deep breath.

"Come here." I grabbed the little boy gently and placed him right in front of me. "Have you found one?"

"I...I think so." The elder brother answered. Focusing on the little boy I asked,

"What's your name?"

He brought his hands to his head and grimaced. I had seen the look on Jace's face plenty of times. We didn't have much time. But he finally responded,

"Logan."

"Okay, Logan. It's going to be okay." I patted his shoulder.

"I got it." His brother stepped toward us, throwing his knife on the ground next to my belt.

"Good...I need you to recite it slowly and carefully. As soon as the transfer is complete, you need to run as far as you can." I glanced up. "You knew what I was. Do you know what the Institute is?"

"Yes...our parents were shadowhunters." He responded.

"Caleb...hurry..." Logan moaned. I placed my hands on Logan's shoulders and nodded at Caleb to start. As he recited, I thought about what I was doing. There was no way I could get out of this once it happened. I'd be gone forever...no way of ever coming back. He'd have my body, and I'd still be in there, but I could never beat him for my body. He'd have to be killed. I'd have to be killed. That would be the only way.

Heat and pain suddenly slashed through my body as red sparks exploded around us. Logan screamed in fear and I held him tighter, not only to comfort him but to make sure he didn't run off. Caleb looked terrified but he kept reading at my nod. I could myself start to slip away as he invaded my mind. And just like that...I could hear him.

_Foolish boy..._

I tried not to listen. I tried to keep myself focused on Logan.

_I will find a way to break the binding rune. Just you wait. I WILL reign._

No. No you won't.

_ None of your little friends will want to kill you. They want you to live. _

I could think of one person who wouldn't care. And they were expecting me to leave the key on the dining room table...

_Your plan will fail. And then your soul will be sent to hell as I rule with your body. They will know that I am king, but it will be YOUR face on the banners._

I never thought about that. But they would know. They would all know that it wasn't really me. That all I wanted was for someone to stick a knife through me to kill him.

_No one will. That knife will never cut your skin because I won't let it. I am not loosing this chance. The rune will be broken, and your friends will die._

"No!" I screamed. Logan looked at me with fearful eyes. He wouldn't touch my family. My last clear thought was,

"Forgive me, Magnus..."

I could feel him consume my entire being and I only heard one last thing before the darkness overtook me.

_You can't win._

**I promise the later chapters will be better. And longer. I just needed to get the beginning on paper. Sorry if it's a bit...scattered or choppy. I'm not feeling well at the moment and my words are a bit jumbled. But, as always, I hope you will R&R! **


End file.
